Ezarri
Ezarri is a member of the Thickskull clan within the Darkspear Troll tribe. Family She is the older sister of Radizzi and Izlti. Physical Description Due to her race, Ezarri cuts a naturally imposing figure. She has good posture and carries herself well rather than seeking to disguise her height through hunching. Her skin is a clear, almost flawless blue, and her face lacks any blemishes or lines. Her nose is relatively delicate, and she has two small tusks that protrude from her mouth with an upward, outward curve. Her long hair complements her skin colour and runs from a deep, almost navy blue at the roots to a bright aqua at the tips. She wears it half up in a high half-ponytail, a hollow piece of bone secured with care forming the tie. She wears a hoop of bone though a piercing in each ear. Personality Kind, protective. She mothers her younger siblings and any other lost souls and strays she can gather under her wing. A force to be reckoned with when challenged, Ezarri does not take threats well and will often put the safety of her siblings over her own. Stuff Personal History pre-Guild: The Thickskulls were a large family within the Darkspear tribe, consisting mainly of warriors. When the tribe was foced to move from its home on the Broken Isles, much of the family fought against the minions of the Sea Witch. Not yet of age, the three youngest siblings were unable to assist and were instead sent with the others not yet proven in battle or too frail to contribute to prepare for the journey to Kalimdor. The fate of the rest of the Thickskull clan is unknown to them, and they grew up on the Echo Isles with Ezarri taking on the role of mother. Ezarri lost her first love, Zuni, to the Sea Witch when the Naga invaded the Echo Isles. Fighting Style: It is unusal to find Ezarri in a fight in anything other than her Moonkin form. Prefering to cast from a distance, Ezarri relies on spells that pack a hefty punch and others that leave lasting damaging effects on her target. The relative hardiness of the moonkin form is beneficial when her enemy enters close range; rather than shift into her cat or bear forms to help absorb the damage dealt to her, she remains feathered and intersperses her damaging spells with others that heal her. Weapon/armour of choice: Ezarri wields a staff but tends to keep it on her back when in battle due to the comparative ease of shapshifting when not holding it. She wears leather and often maintains a rather tribal aesthetic, although she holds functionality and protection as the most important aspect. She has been known to wear clothes she despises, but in these rare cases everyone who will listen will know of her distaste for them. She has a penchant for vests and harnesses, lacks a cloak, and rarely wears anything on her head other than the band that keeps her hair tied back. Attitude towards other races: General bemusement, but initial acceptance unless hostile. Category:Troll Category:Druid